The objective of the proposed research is to examine some of the potential neurochemical and behavioral consequences of administration of phencyclidine alone and in combination with alcohol to pregnant and non-pregnant mice. We will also examine the fetus of pregnant animals for possible teratological effects. Potential changes in monoamine neurotransmitter function at synapses will be assessed by measuring concentration, synthesis, uptake, release and cyclic nucleotides in specific areas of the brain containing nerve terminals. Behavioral studies will assess behavioral changes associated with drug administration, drug concentration and neurochemical change.